Burns
by Tokoshui
Summary: College au I dunno like seriously I don't even know just do me a little favor and read


**A/N Fifty other things I could be doing ans I choose to write fan fiction. I don't know why I just needed to. #donthitme**

"I'm hideous. " A heavily German accented voice rang from the other side of the bathroom door. This voice belonged to Johan Schmidt, Justin Hammer's boyfriend of six months. Johan had originated from Germany and had gone to New York to study abroad.

Although they majored in different topics, they shared a mandatory psychology course together.

Justin fell in love, not at once or at first sight, but little by little and bit by bit.

First it was his voice, something about Schmidt's voice drew Justin in. It was deep and thick lime carmal, not to mention confident and sure, the German was just a nice bonus.

Next it was his ideas and thoughts, they intrigued Justin and he found the insight fascinating, often pondering the words.

Justin never liked psychology, but he got an A that semester.

So it was never about looks, at least not to Justin. When he had finally saw the man with the exotic voice and equally exotic ideas, he was already hooked. Johan had soft, combed back dirty dishwater brown hair, striking blue eyes, strong jawline and a muscular build, it was a plus but not why Justin dated him.

"C'mon babe, open the door you know I don't care about that." He says, putting his hand on the door.

On the other side of the locked door, sitting in the tub with his long legs drawn to his chest was a badly burnt Johan.

A few days ago Johan had been caught in a grease fire at a Waffle House, he was rescued and hospitalized for the burns. They kept him for a few days although Justin didn't know this. The hospital wanted to call Justin as he was his first ICE contact, but he stopped them. He knew that if Justin knew that he would worry and stay by his side till he was release which would mean skipping his lectures. It's not that he didn't love Justin, he did with all his being, but that's why he couldn't let him know.

Justin's father is 'homophobic' for lack of a proper category so naturally he disagreed with Justin's choice of a partner and nearly cut him off from the family wealth and disown him. Of it wasn't for Justin's mother that would have happened . Justin made a big show of trying to seem like all was well between his father and him, but Johan could see past that.

So he kept both the fire and the hospitalization on the downlow, of course he texted Justin, but said things like hanging out with friends and getting a haircut, which Justin believed he was referring to. "It's just hair it'll grow back." Justin slightly whines, as he was prone to do being the rich kid he was.

Johan lived on campus and wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the stupid essay at Justin's, who lived in a cozy one bedroom apartment just outside pf campus. When he went to retrive his essay, Justin was out (they had spares of each other's living space) and he had gone to the bathroom. He hadn't seen his face until je went to wash his hands. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he didn't expect the bright pink blisters that warped him once smooth skin. He had punched the mirror, causing the glass shards to litter the bathroom floor and somehow Johan ended up in the tub. He had froke out, had a mental break. Which he mostly snapped out of when he heard Justin coming home. He was worried, Justin always said that looks didn't matter, but what if thwy really did?

"Just let me be Justin." He firmly says, not knowing how the other would react to him.

"Johan," Justin says, softening his voice and expression, dragging out his name the way he knew caused the other to completely melt. "Open the door."

"No." Johan says, being stubborn. Justin waited for a few minutes in case he changed his mind.

"Johan I swear if you don't open this door I'll break it down!" He threatened. It wasn't that he was weak, but he wasn't strong neither. He would probably injure himself on the soild oak door, the idea cause Johan to grimace.

"Fine, just give me a moment" he says, in defeat before sweeping up the shards so no one would get hurt before opening the door refusing to look at Justin.

Justin choked on a gasp as he saw the burns, he hadn't expected that. It took a moment for him to compose himself. He gingerly places his hands on the side of his face, turning it towards him, getting on His tip toes and giving him a kiss. The kiss was one of reassurance than of passion.

"Why didn't you tell me? " He calmly asks, resting back on his heels, slightly hurt that he didn't tell him. "I didn't want you to worry." He says, shyly wanting to look away again.

"Of course I would've, that's what people do when they love someone." He says, defensively asks dropping his hands to the other's waist.

"You don't find me... repulsive?" He hesitates, biting the inside of his lip. "Of course not, I love you." "It'll scar. " He adds, his heart fluttering a bit, her wanted Justin to know the effects would be long term.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Justin simply says, it didn't really bug him that Johan would have scars, in fact he thought it would increase his character.

"I love you." Johan had expected the other to flip out, kick him out and maybe break it off. He was relieved when he didn't do any of those things but drew Justin closer, taking in his essence appreciating every little thing from his personality to his strawberry scented shampoo.

They made their way to the living room, snuggling to each other watching movies. Justin fell asleep on Johan's lap.


End file.
